srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Guy Shishioh
"Don't call me 'Mister'! I'm only twenty years old!." At the age of eighteen, Guy Shishioh was the youngest astronaut in the history of the UN Spacey. He was also very nearly the shortest-lived, as an incoming meteor nearly killed him on its way to Earth in NCA 116. But Guy wasn't to be killed that easily, and was returned to Earth by, of all things, a mecha-lion from outer space. Using technology garnered from the mysterious alien creature, Guy's dying body was converted by his own father into a cyborg, powered by the infinite information circuit known as a G-Stone. Now, Guy alone is able to fuse with the mecha-lion Galeon and the man-made Gao Machines, to form the powerful anti-alien super robot GaoGaiGar, the King of Braves! Background Information Guy Shishioh had everything going for him in life--good looks, athletic ability, and a brilliant mind. At the age of just eighteen, he was the youngest astronaut in the history of the UN Spacey, aiming to be part of a mission to Jupiter. Tragedy struck, however, when on his very first trip up an incoming meteor struck his ship and nearly killed him. Clinging to life, he was saved by the mecha-lion Galeon, a mysterious visitor from outer space. Thanks to technology garnered from the alien being, Guy's body was converted by his own father, Leo Shishioh--one of the EFA's most eccentric geniuses--into the world's first full-body cyborg, powered by the infinite information circuit known as a G-Stone. Soon thereafter, Guy joined the recently-formed Gutsy Geoid Guard, known as GGG for short, a member organization of the EFA of which little is known publicly. Well, little is officially known, in any case; the members of GGG are not known for their subtlety, and none of them are particularly interested in staying on the down-low. Most people who pay attention to military news are aware of their existence, and of GaoGaiGar and its support robots. In truth, the Gutsy Geoid Guard is the top authority on alien research and technology in the EFA, though most of their work revolves around the G-Stone and the Zonder menace, a race of organic metal creatures that infect human hosts and transform them into overwhelmingly powerful monsters. Guy is the captain of their Mobile Unit squad, known as the Brave Robo Corps. GGG works to better understand the mysteries of the G-Stone and the Zonders, while simultaneously putting their vast scientific skills to work defending the Earth from all other enemies. The launch of the Spiral King's armies from Siberia is the first recorded public appearance of Guy Shishioh and his Super Robot, GaoGaiGar. There, along with many other heroes, Guy helped drive back the beastmen horde. He has sworn the destruction of the Spiral King with his own two hands, and will never hesitate to destroy one of the Four Holy Generals or their troops. Personality Traits Guy Shishioh is the most hotblooded white hat the world has ever known. His sense of justice is unfailing: even at the cost of his own life, he *will* save everyone, he *will* protect that which is good in the world, and he *will* destroy his enemies. He has no tolerance for those who would seek to harm or endanger innocents, and the easiest way to make him fly into a rage is to threaten someone with harm. Of course, every other way to enrage him is only slightly harder. Unnoticeable, really. If there is anything Guy's known for, it is his temper and his lungs: he is the archetypal Super Robot pilot, possessed of indomitable courage, willpower, and the ability to roar with such ferocious might that at least on one occassion he has caused a radio to burst into flames. He will not abide evil and flies into a battle trance with the slightest provocation, giving his absolute all in defense of the innocent. To the surprise of most, however, when not in battle Guy is remarkably laid-back. He's fond of children and icecream, and spends much of his time playing big brother to the people around him. Playful, gentle, unfailingly polite and always willing to lend an ear, he embodies all a hero should be: courageous, kind, and unerringly devoted to his ideals. Talents & Abilities Though people rarely think it due to his famous fury, Guy is a very intelligent and analytical individual; he did not become the UN's youngest astronaut by chance! While he leaves most of the scientific work and strategy to his support space back in GGG, he is able to think quickly and solve complex problems with relative ease. In addition, he is the world's most powerful cyborg: to battle him outside of a machine is suicide, and he is capable of doing battle more or less evenly with mecha on foot. This makes him quite a formidable opponent, as even outside of GaoGaiGar he's a force to be reckoned with. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Alpha Numbers